What Does Skylar Dream?
by Corliss Kat
Summary: Gilbert and Aldwyn are beginning to wonder what Skylar dreams about. (I own nothing.)
1. Dream Journal

"Aldwyn, do you know what Skylar dreams about?" asked Gilbert.

"No. Do you?" said Aldwyn.

"No."

Aldwyn and Gilbert were really bored. They had been sitting around all day. It got to the point where Gilbert started asking random questions.

"I wonder if she dreams about flying cakes with orange frosting," suggested Gilbert.

"I don't really think so." Before now Aldwyn didn't really think that Skylar dreamed about anything. She didn't seem that passionate about much.

"Or maybe she dreams about a swimming tray of fruit tarts." Aldwyn was quiet. "Or talking pumpkin pie."

"You're really hungry, aren't you?"

"A little bit." Just then Skylar walked in the room.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Gilbert was just wondering what you dream about," said Aldwyn.

"Why do you want to know what I dream about?"

"Reasons," said Gilbert mysteriously. A beat of silence passed. Then Gilbert jumped to his feet. "I have an idea!" He ran out of the room.

When Gilbert returned he was holding a journal in his webbed hands.

"This is a dream journal," he said. "Whenever you have a dream you have to write it down. Then I will read it. Do this until the whole thing is filled."

Skylar reluctantly took the journal. This was going to be a long 57 pages.


	2. Dream Entry One

'Dream Entry day one

I was in the middle of a field and there was a large tube in the middle. There was a stream of colorful energy swirling through the tube. When I got closer I could feel the heat of the energy.

I looked up at the sky. It was red. There were grey clouds slowly shifting around. Then I woke up.'

Gilbert was reading Skylar's first dream entry. It was pretty boring.

"This is what you dream about?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Skylar Isn't it interesting? The sky was red." Gilbert made a face. "What?"

"You find that interesting?"

"Yeah, I mean it isn't really action packed, but I think it's something."

"Your right. It is something. Something BORING! I can't believe you dream stuff like that." Skylar seemed offended.

"Well then, we'll have to see what I dream about tonight. Skylar stormed out.


	3. Dream Entry Two

'Dream Entry day two

I was running from an angry shadow monster in the middle of a dark palace. There were stone walls and dime candle light. I had no idea where I was going.

I turned a corner and came into a throne room. In the throne sat the shadow monster that had been chasing me. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

Then I woke up.'

As Gilbert read his eyes were growing wider and wider.

"You have a really dark mind," he said quietly, as if he were afraid something was going to jump out at him if he didn't whisper.

"But that wasn't a nightmare," said Skylar with an innocent voice.

"It wasn't?"

"I don't think so. Normally when I have I nightmare I wake up and automaticaly cast an ice spell to whatever is in front of me." Gilbert looked at her, his eyes wider than normal.

"ALDWYN!"


	4. Dream Entry Three

'Dream Entry day three

I was stuck in a small wooden box that had barely enough space for me to spread my wings. I looked up and on the ceiling there were three smudged numbers. 456. But I didn't know what they meant.

Then I woke up.'

Gilbert looked up from the journal.

"Your dreams are a lot different from mine," he said. "I noramally dream about flying cookies and pools of flies."

"My dreams are poetic," said Skylar. "Your dreams are just plain weird."

"If you want to hear something poetic I could tell you one of my Hikos."

"No thank you."


	5. Dream Entry Four

'Dream Entry day four

I was in a room filled with paintings that were coming to life. They started to come out of the picture frames. They were chasing me and shouting at me. I ran out through a door and slammed it shut.

I waited for a little bit before opening it again. And there on the other side were all of the people from the paintings dead bodies.'

Gilbert put down the journal.

"Seriously, why do you think of these things?" he asked in horror.

"I don't do it on purpose. It's my subconscious memories and thoughts."

"We need to get you to dream about some happy things. Like a pool full of flies."

"Gilbert, I think that is only happy for you."


	6. Dream Entry Five

'Dream Entry day five

I was at the Nearhurst Aviary and there was a weird guy there. He said that he was one of the queens trusted advisors and that she had asked him to come and help out. But he was acting very strange.

Then all of a sudden he started trying to eat us. He grew giant claws right in front of my eyes. The amount of us that escaped were running for our lives.

We ran out and ended up in a dark theatre. We were flying down a steep stairwell. When we got to the bottom there was the guy with the giant claws.'

Gilbert glanced around to room. It looked almost like he was afraid that the guy was going to appear at any moment.

"Do you count this as a nightmare?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"Yeah," said Skylar cooly. "I did wake up with startled."

"Only startled?" At this point Gilbert had crawled under the table.

"Gilbert why are you under there?"


	7. Dream Entry Six

'Dream Entry day six

I was getting ready to go on a fancy party that was on a ship. When we got there they told us that we weren't aloud to go on the first floor. We had to stay on the sunset balcony platform.

Everyone else was really distracted so I snuck down to the first floor. It was a children's hospital. But not the nice kind that you see everywhere. It was horrible. They were trying to move this little girl into a different room, but she was screaming as if her life depended on it.

She said that she didn't was to go in the room because it was the dead closet room. All of the other children looked relieved that it wasn't them that had to go in.

I fallowed them when they put the girl in the room. She was still screaming. But then, all of a sudden, the screaming just stopped.

Then I woke up.'

Gilbert looked a little shaken when he looked up from the journal.

"You really need to take in some happy thoughts," said Gilbert very seriously.

"I don't think so," said Skylar. "Dreams aren't real."

"I think you need to go to a therapist."


	8. Dream Entry Seven

'Dream Entry day 7

I was walking down a dark corridor. I wasn't supposed to go through this surtant door, but I had forgotten what door that was. So I went through one door. There were cobwebs all over the place.

I sat down in a corner nook. It was creepy and somehow cozy. I saw a shadow creeping up from around the corner. I slowly turned around.

Then I woke up.'

When Gilbert looked up he had a look of determination.

"I am going to make you think happy thoughts," he said. He had already jumped up from his seat.

"Uh, Gilbert, I really don't mind having weird dreams. It's something that I have dealt with my whole life."

"I don't care what you mind and don't mind! You need to dream happy things!" He ran out the room.

Gilbert soon returned with a cardboard box with a smily face painted on it, a book, and Aldwyn. Aldwyn sat down in the chair Gilbert had been in earlier.

"I have a happy box filled with happy things, a happy book, and a happy Aldwyn," said Gilbert with a broad smile. Skylar glanced at Aldwyn.

"I'm just enjoying the show," he said.

Gilbert pulled a quilt with things like rainbows and suns with happy faces on it. "You'll use this blanket so that you will dream about happy things." Gilbert's smile didn't budge. He lifted up the book. "This book has happy sayings and happy pictures. You will read it every night and wait until it makes you happy." He ran over to where Aldwyn was sitting. Gilbert put his webbed hand on Aldwyn's shoulder. "This is a happy Aldwyn who will now help me judge is you are dreaming happy things or not."

Skylar put her hand down in her forehead. It was going to be a long 50 more pages.


	9. Dream Entry Eight

'Dream Entry day eight

I was in the middle of a field. It was really quiet. Then, all of a sudden, a gigantic rainbow shot out of the sky. It started chasing me. I don't know why.

Then I was in a small farm. It was night time. When I looked up the moon had a cheesy smile. But when it saw me it frowned. I ran into the barn. I stayed there for a little while.

There where sheep sleeping soundly. But then one of them woke up. When it saw me it started crying. By the time I got to the door all of them were awake and crying.

When I went outside there was a guy standing there. But instead of having a normal head he had what looked like the frowning moon. I looked out and there was no moon in the sky.

But instead of having a smile or a frown, he looked angry.

Then I woke up.'

Gilbert handed the journal to Aldwyn.

"Although I am positive that was not a happy dream, I still promised Aldwyn the chance to read it," said Gilbert, still a little stunned from that past entry.

"I did all of the things that you told me to. And I did dream about them. Did you read all of that book that you gave me?" Gilbert shook his head. "Well, at one point the little lamp started to cry and the moon frowned because it was sad."

"Do you have to make everything dark?!"


	10. Dream Entry Nine

'Dream Entry day nine

I was in an elevator. There were glass windows on all of the walls, but outside of the windows it was all black. I could feel the elevator swishing up, going faster and faster.

Then it stopped. The elevator doors creaked open. And standing on the other side was the shadowy figure of a guy.

Then I woke up.'

Gilbert slammed down the book.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO IMPLANT A HAPPY THOUGHT INTO YOUR BIRDY BRAIN!" Skylar just stared at him. "I'm going to give you some of my favorite sleepy time tea, the kind with rose essence in it. And everyone knows that roses make you have good dreams."

"I didn't know that," Aldwyn said as he looked up from the dream journal that he had picked up and begun reading.

"So before you go to sleep you will drink a cup of..."

"No, Gilbert. I don't want to do this. I give up on trying to plow through, my dreams should be my business and my business only."

"Oh, I see how it is." Gilbert stormed out of the room. Immediately after the door slammed, Aldwyn and Skylar collapsed on the floor laughing.


End file.
